Tocado y Hundido
by Radioactive Engels
Summary: Andalucía y Madrid quieren pasar más tiempo con San Petersburgo y Moscú, respectivamente. Pero hay algo que se interpone en su camino, unos padres que están siempre por medio, ¿cómo se desharán de ellos?


**Disclaimer: **Ni Rusia ni España me pertenecen. Las comunidades autónomas a medias y Moscú y San Petersburgo son todo míooooos.

**Advertencia: **representación de comunidades autónomas y ciudades

Madrid (María Fernández)

Andalucía (Lucas Fernández)

Moscú (Kir Braginski)

San Petersburgo (Klava Braginski (es una mujer))

_**Resumen: **Andalucía y Madrid quieren pasar más tiempo con San Petersburgo y Moscú, respectivamente. Pero hay algo que se interpone en su camino, unos padres que están siempre por medio, ¿cómo se desharán de ellos?_

**Sin más dilación les dejo mi primer fic con las comunidades autónomas~~**

* * *

><p><strong>Tocado y Hundido<strong>

Rusia se encontraba ese día tan tranquilo en su casa. Sentado en su sillón favorito y bebiendo tragos de mucho (en realidad, demasiado) Vodka. En su mejor momento de tranquilidad, se abrió la puerta de su casa, y por ella entraron Madrid y Moscú.

-Hola María –saludó Rusia, sorprendido.

-Hola Iván…

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó, ahora con interés.

-Verás papá –se adelantó Kir -. Resulta que España ha mandado a Madrid para que sepas que se siente muy solo sin ti –explicó, mientras María asentía a todo lo que decía su novio. No entraba dentro de los planes de ambos que Rusia estuviera en la casa en ESE preciso momento -. Así que, ve a visitarlo, por favor –dijo, poniendo cara de cachorrito apaleado.

-¿No es más fácil llamarlo por telé…?

-Te hemos preparado un avión. No lo desaproveches –interrumpió Madrid, acordándose de que su medio de transporte debía de seguir dónde lo dejó.

-Pues… si os habéis tomado tantas molestias voy…

Rusia se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a coger su ropa de salir, no sin antes guardar el Vodka lejos del alcance de su hijo (no se fiaba de él y su obsesión por beber). Salió por la puerta principal tras despedirse de María.

-Creí que no se iba nunca –comentó esta.

-Bueno… ahora tenemos la casa para nosotros solos –dijo mientras se acercaba a ella para besarla con suavidad.

_-Mientras tanto, en España-_

Se encontraba Antonio liado con unos papeles en su despacho cuando sonó el timbre de su casa.

-¡Ya voy yo! –gritó Andalucía, que estaba de visita para ver a su querido padre.

Lucas abrió la puerta y se encontró con San Petersburgo. Sonrió, complacido, y la invitó a entrar. Se llevó un dedo a los labios y con un gesto con la otra mano le advirtió de que su padre estaba arriba y que tuviera cuidado con lo que decía (otros que tenían una aventura en secreto). Rieron mientras decidían la escusa que contarle a España. Subieron a la segunda planta y entraron en el despacho de Antonio.

-Papá, mira, San Petersburgo está aquí para darte un mensaje de Rusia.

-¿Qué le pasa a Iván? –preguntó, sorprendido de que mandara a uno de sus hijos en vez de llamarlo por teléfono, como hacían normalmente.

-Verás, España… resulta que papá quiere que vayas a visitarlo, así que aproveché para irme y dejarles… intimidad –respondió con suavidad.

-Bueno, acabo esto y voy para allá…

-¡No! Rusia preferiría que fueras ahora… -interrumpió Lucas.

-Ah, vale… -respondió España, indeciso.

-¡Rápido! ¡Tiene muchas ganas de verte!

-Vo~y.

Antonio sacó de su armario su chaquetón, se despidió de su hijo y de la hija de su pareja dándole dos besos a cada uno. Tras aquello, cogió la puerta y se despidió (por segunda vez) a gritos. Lucas y Klava se iban a besar ya, cuando la puerta se abrió y volvió a entrar España.

-¿Qué avión cojo? –preguntó a gritos.

-¡Por el que vino Klava! ¡Está fuera, esperándote!

-¡Vale! ¡Gracias! –la puerta se volvió a cerrar tras la tercera despedida del moreno.

Los dos jóvenes rieron y se fueron al escritorio. Donde ella se sentó sobre la mesa mientras Lucas la besaba.

-Vaya susto, ¿eh?

-Da…

Empezaron a desvestirse sin dejar de besarse. Estaban tan metidos en su tarea que no escucharon la puerta de la casa volviéndose a abrir.

Rusia entró sin llamar, como siempre. Se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó sobre el sofá. Subió los escalones uno a uno, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para darle una sorpresa a su sol. Rió con suavidad mientras se acercaba al despacho, en su cabeza se dibujaba la cara de sorpresa de Antonio al verle. Pero esta expresión se congeló al escuchar dos voces que gemían detrás de la puerta. Quedó helado al reconocerlas, Lucas y su hija. ¿Qué clase de broma de mal gusto era esta?

Abrió la puerta de golpe, encontrándose con ambos chicos, desnudos, besándose con pasión. La ira de Rusia crecía por momentos. Agarró por el cuello a Lucas, que estaba en shock desde que le vio entrar, y lo estampó contra la pared.

-¿Qué le hacías a mi hija? –preguntó con su aura maligna.

-R-r-r-rusia me ahogas… -respondió el chico entre susurros. De pronto, Iván cayó en la cuenta de a quién estaba ahogando. Uno de los hijos de España. Lo soltó de golpe y el chico se escurrió hacia abajo, tosiendo con fuerza.

-Voy a llamar a tu padre –gruñó mientras sacaba el móvil, suponiendo ya lo que pasaba -. Y tú, vístete –ordenó a su hija, que lo obedeció al acto.

_Bip bip bip bip_

-Venga, Antonio. Cógelo antes de que lo veas… -susurró Iván, temiendo por Moscú.

_-En Rusia-_

España aterrizó cerca de la casa de su amante. Pasó por el jardín, parándose a contemplar cómo habían crecido los girasoles que Lucas le regaló. Sumido en sus felices recuerdos, abrió la puerta con fuerza, haciendo una entrada tipo Prusia.

-¡Ya estoy aquí mi…! –pero paró de gritar al ver a dos personas tumbadas en el sofá -…- miró más atentamente a la persona de abajo, que se cubría inútilmente la cara con sus manos - ¡María! – gritó España al reconocerla – Moscú… quítate de encima de mi hija –ordenó Antonio con una falsa sonrisa.

Agarró a Kir por los pelos y estrelló la cabeza del chico contra su rodilla. De repente, España sintió un fuerte dolor en su culo.

-Andalucía… -susurró, enfadado. Entendiendo de golpe todo lo que pasaba.

_-En casa de España-_

Rusia se inclinó hacia delante (sin soltar su móvil) sintiendo un lacerante dolor recorrer su miembro.

-Moscú… -masculló.

Al tercer timbre, Antonio cogió el teléfono. Tras una acalorada discusión, ambos cortaron la llamada a la vez. Rusia hizo una seña a ambos jóvenes, indicando que lo acompañaran. Subieron al avión y en menos de que se dice "Pasta~" estaban en casa de Iván.

Los cuatro jóvenes explicaron lo sucedido, cayendo en la cuenta de la mala suerte que tuvieron al chocar ambos planes de una manera tan estúpida. Tras la bronca que les cayó, los españoles decidieron quedarse a cenar. Pusieron la mesa y empezaron a comer.

-No deberíais mantener relaciones sexuales entre vosotros –dejó caer España -. Que cuando os dan a nosotros nos duele.

-¿Me vas a decir a mí eso, papá? Que yo soy ¡TU CULO! Cada vez que estás con Rusia por las noches a mí me acaba doliendo todo el cuerpo durante una semana –se quejó Lucas.

-Tocado y hundido –rieron María, Kir y Klava. Dejando a ambas naciones completamente sonrojadas.

-Da… pero al menos tu padre se lo pasa bien –señaló Rusia.

-¿Cómo diablos se lo puede pasar bien?

-Kir –llamó Iván -. Vamos a demostrárselo –explicó mientras agarraba a Lucas y se lo llevaba al cuarto de baño.

-Da~ -respondió, mientras lo seguía.

-¡Papá, ayúdame! –suplicó Lucas.

-Ya sabes el dicho Andalucía: "Cuando vayas a Roma, compórtate como los romanos" y ahora estamos en Rusia, hay que comportarse como los rusos –dijo, levantándose y acompañando a los otros dos rubios.

Y así, los cuatro hombres se encerraron en el baño.

Muchos NOOOOOO se escapaban de él.

-¿No deberíamos ayudarles? –preguntó María.

-¿Para qué? –rió Klava – Kolkolkol~

* * *

><p><strong>Pobre Lucas... pobres los andaluces que sufren por culpa de Rusia...<strong>

**Lo siento Andalucía... tenía que escribir esto...**

**Bueno, **

**Hasta la próxima~~~**

**Acepto reviews, tomatazos y hasta radios (?) pero no me tiren tuberías que esas son para España...**


End file.
